


Selina's flight

by BH52



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BH52/pseuds/BH52
Summary: Selina has some trouble on a plane and sees an old friend





	Selina's flight

Selina's flight

 

As she boarded a plane, Selina Kyle took her seat.

Which to her annoyance was near an entitled elitist whom said "Ugh, it's bad enough I have to fly in the same class as people like you but I refuse to sit next to street trash!"

Selina groaned "Get over yourself, jerk. I don't wanna sit near you either"

A flight attendant/F.A asked "Is there a problem?"

Elitist grumbled "I refuse to sit near this filthy, gutter trash"

 

A foam dart hit the elitist in the back of the head.

Selina chuckled and looked down the aisle to see Connor Lance-Queen with a toy bow which was then stored in an overhead locker.

 

After checking something, F.A said "There's a seat in 1st class, on behalf of the airline: we apologize for the trouble"

The elitist went to stand.

 

F.A said "This way, Ms Kyle"

Selina smugly grinned as she entered 1st class, sat next to a familiar face, sighed in relief and said "Thanks"

 

Bruce Wayne replied "My pleasure, Cat"

She said "Purrfect" kissed him, nuzzled his face and purred like a cat.

 

He asked "Have I told you, you're really cute when you act like a cat?"

She replied "Thanks, B" and kissed him.

(End)


End file.
